justiceleagueunlimatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawkgirl/Shayera
Shayera Hol was an undercover detective on her native planet of Thanagar. Several years ago, while pursuing some criminals who were trafficking forbidden technology, she was zapped by a dimensional transport beam. Her molecular structure was ripped apart and sent halfway across the galaxy. When she awoke, she found herself on an uncharted planet called Earth. Using her survival training, she adopted a human identity and learned to blend in with the native population. Although Shayera hopes to return to Thanagar someday, she has developed a strong bond with the people of Earth. As Hawkgirl, she uses her Thanagarian powers to serve and protect her adopted home. Hawkgirl has the power of flight, lethal hand-to-hand combat skills, and the ability to communicate with birds. As a trained detective, she has phenomenal powers of observation, deeply impressive to Batman. A great team player, the others consider Hawkgirl one of the guys, making it easy to forget that she comes from another world. Despite her pleasant and unassuming personality, she is a fierce combatant. She can strike with a sudden ferocity that is surprising to even her closest teammates. Shayera has developed a close relationship with Green Lantern. Though couples who work together can rarely make their relationship work, they've decided to give it a try. The events that occured in "Starcrossed": Hawkgirl was revealed to be Lieutenant Shayera Hol, a Thanagarian soldier sent to Earth to study its defense systems, its technology, and its heroes. In a sense, she was a "spy"--something her teammates didn't take too kindly to. When Shayera's fiancé ("promised one"), Hro Talek, came to Earth in an attempt to stop the Gordanians from attacking their home planet, Thanagar, Shayera's and John Stewart's relationship fell apart. With all the things she hadn't told him, and Hro Talek almost destroying Earth, they parted ways, but not without declaring their love for each other one last time. Justice League Unlimate After leaving the Justice League following the Thanagarian invasion of Earth, Shayera Hol left to find her place in the world--and eventually found her way to Dr. Fate. She spent a great deal of time there, collecting her thoughts and wondering where to go next. Her time was interrupted, however, when Solomon Grundy was brought back by Chaos Magic; Shayera decided to go and face her former friend to see if she could a way to bring him out of his rage-induced state. She quickly found out, however, that rage was all that remained in her friend. Taking her mace, made of Enth Metal, Shayera soon learned that it was the only thing that could take Grundy down; the mace was made specifically to destroy magical creatures, during the time when Ichthultu was trying to control the Thanagarians. Knowing she had no other alternative to stop Grundy's havoc, Shayera put Grundy to rest once and for all. After patching things up with Wonder Woman when they went to defeat Felix Faust, Shayera's next big task came with John Stewart's new girlfriend, Vixen. The two were assigned a mission in deep space and by the end they became friends, despite loving the same man. After an encounter with Carter Hall, Shayera’s told that he and she are reincarnated lovers from ancient Egypt. After following Carter to a temple in Egypt, he revealed to her his true identity and told her the story he had learned of through the Absorbascon. Kator Hol and Shayera Hol had crashlanded in ancient Egypt, where they gave the people the technology to build their pyramids and other incredibly advanced forms of technology. Though many of the Egyptians praised these two, a few others saw them as a threat and poisoned them. Carter Hall believes that he and Shayera are the Hol’s reincarnated and are true lovers. While Shayera does not believe it, Hol smiles and tells her that he’s “waited thousands of years for us to find each other; I can wait a little longer.” The end to Hall's obsession with Shayera came when Shadow Thief, really an extension of Hall, showed them the rest of the vision that Hall saw through the Absorbascon. In this flashback, Shayera wanted to have a child with Kator Hol; Kator, however, wanted to wait and instead looked blindly when Shayera started showing interest in one of Kator's top generals. When Kator finally saw the two kissing, he muttered under his breath that he wished they were dead, something his assitant, Hath-Set, took literally. Poisoning their wine, Shayera and the general, John Stewart, lay dead on a bed together. Seeing this scene, Kator wept for his lost wife and took a drink of the poisoned wine, ending the legacy of the Thanagarian's on Earth. Shayera saw all of this with John Stewart and Carter Hall. Hall absorbed Shadowthief back into his body and Stewart went to take care of a wounded Vixen. Stewart later told Shayera of their son, Warhawk, whom he met in the future. Shayera immediately wanted to get back together with Stewart, but Stewart pushed her away, saying he didn't want his future dictated. Shayera's desire for a child led her to ask Batman what her son was like.